


Our adventure at the beach (alternative title: sexy times at the beach)

by Dingogreatwing



Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: Beach Sex, Crack, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingogreatwing/pseuds/Dingogreatwing
Summary: A friend payed me to do this... I'm sorry





	Our adventure at the beach (alternative title: sexy times at the beach)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry about any mistakes and enjoy the randomness

Vraska's pov:  
We were exploring a deserted island with my crew and... Jace. We decided to split up to search faster and as always, without me even noticing, I was left out with Jace only.  
I had notice some time ago that he started looking at me in a different way, he stared at me longer, with more interest, and I didn't know why.  
I had my suspicions about him, maybe he was plotting to betray me and my crew and he was searching for weaknesses, maybe he had his memory back and he was going to kill me in my sleep. I knew all of this thoughts were not doing me any good but I could not control my fears for this man. This man that could destroy me at moments notice.  
This man had that was starting to get inside my heart.  
I was suddenly brought out of my thinking when Jace called my name. I still could not get over how my name sounded in his lips.  
I made a mistake, I was not paying attention and suddenly, Jace appeared behind me, he was breathing in my neck, I could not think, I could not move.  
And tenderly oh so tenderly he whispered: "I have wanted you for a very long time, I didn't know how to tell you, but... You are so beautiful, so strong, so... sexy" " I need you Vraska "  
"I..." " I don't know what, how, why would you?" "I don't know either Vraska, but it happened and I need you, I don't care that you hate me or worse, I just needed to tell you so baldly"  
I blushed fiercely, "I I Jace I don't Jace why Jace I"  
"Shhhh, you don't need to say anything", Jace started to brush my "hair" and I lost all control of myself, I leaned into his hands, I felt sooooo good, how did he knew that that was my weak spot and how was he able to touch me when I didn't want anyone to touch me, I didn't care, I didn't care for nothing, I realize I wanted him too, I wanted him with my heart, with my soul, with my body.  
And then his hands were on my body and that was in my mind was how good could a mind mage make this experience with his ilusions, and how were we going to hide this after to my crew, and I prayed, I prayed for it to be over soon but at the same time I didn't want it to stop ever, I didn't want it to stop.  
The sand, the sun, the water in my skin and thous strong arms, and muscular body and oh so gentle man that had stealer my heart and treated me like a person and not like a weapon, this beautiful man that treated like his love.  
The end


End file.
